Golpe de Suerte
by KatieBeckett
Summary: La puerta del departamento de Kate Beckett se abría estrepitosamente para dar paso a dos amantes que no dejaban de besarse, las manos de él recorrían ansiosamente la espalda de ella mientras sus labios se buscaban ávidamente... Mi mente se ha empeñado en creer que es posible que algo asi pasara despues d la gala de beneficencia que Castle le propone a Kate al final de "Lucky Stiff"
1. Chapter 1

Hola! La primera vez que vi Castle fue un domingo de ocio de hace un par de meses y bueno quede más que enganchada con la química tan especial que tienen Kate y Castle... Desde ese día aproveche cada minuto libre para ver las cuatro temporadas y estar lista para el inicio de la quinta y lo logre!

Este es mi primer fic, me anime a subirlo, aunque quizá no se compare con la calidad de los que hay por aquí quise compartirlo con ustedes y saber si continuo o ya mejor dejo esto en manos de los expertos :) . Surgió después de ver "Lucky Stiff" que es uno de mis favoritos :) la escena Kate y Castle en la disco OMG! y sobre todo me encanto la escena final, Castle corriendo a casa de Beckett para mostrarle que si se trata de hacerla feliz haría cualquier cosa... y es justamente esa escena la que inspiro el fic que están a punto de leer, Castle le propone organizar una gala de beneficencia, bien, pues veamos que paso en esa gala y si la suerte por fin estará del lado del amor.

Aquí va...

**Golpe de suerte**

La puerta del departamento de Kate Beckett se abría estrepitosamente para dar paso a dos amantes que no dejaban de besarse, las manos de él recorrían ansiosamente la espalda de ella mientras sus labios se buscaban ávidamente

_–qué diablos estoy haciendo?–_ se preguntaba Kate con lo poco de sensatez que aun no le habían robado los besos de Castle.

Kate no lograba comprender como se había salido de control su relación con Castle, hacia tan solo unas horas eran simplemente compañeros, amigos… ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder a esa gran química que sabía había entre ellos, amaba jugar con él, coquetear con él y recibir esa mirada, a veces tierna, a veces llena de pasión que él solía dedicarle después de alguna revelación sobre su pasado o su vida personal que ella conscientemente había elegido compartir pero que hacía parecer como una confesión inocente y sin intención de provocar la imaginación de Castle.

Desde que leyó aquel primer libro se enamoró platónicamente del escritor Richard Castle, jamás en su vida imagino que tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo y transformar casi inconscientemente ese amor platónico en un verdadero y genuino amor por ese ser humano maravilloso que había resultado ser Richard Alexander Rodgers, el gran problema era que su historial de Casanova experimentado la hacía sentirse demasiado insegura, si bien era cierto que lo deseaba y deseaba ser completamente suya, también era cierto que odiaba la idea de convertirse en una más de sus conquistas, aunque en el fondo sabía que esa no era más que una simple excusa para protegerse, necesitaba crear una barrera emocional así que se convenció de que lo que Castle sentía por ella era solo atracción y se prometió jamás ceder a los constantes coqueteos y galanterías del ingenioso escritor, pero esa promesa estaba a punto de romperse…

*** 2 semanas antes***

Todo había empezado como un caso más, una llamada notificándole de un hombre muerto hallado por el mayordomo, un vistazo a la escena del crimen y de pronto encontraron lo que sería una pieza fundamental en la solución del caso y, aunque no lo sabían en ese momento, también sería determinante en el torbellino de emociones que estaba por venir.

Un boleto de lotería… se imprimen miles cada semana, pero solo uno es especial, solo uno puede resultar ganador, trayendo consigo dicha a quien lo posea, lamentablemente este no había sido el caso, trajo solo desgracias y tristeza a la familia que tuvo la "suerte" de encontrarlo, eso había dado paso a la pregunta que desencadenaría todo : ¿Qué harías si tuvieras 100 millones de dólares?

–compraría un Ferrari– respondió Esposito sin dudar, Beckett se mostro esquiva a la pregunta y mejor regresó su atención al caso, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Castle que más tarde hizo otro intento por conocer la respuesta aunque lo único que obtuvo fue un "nunca lo he pensado" por parte de Kate.

Castle consiguió la respuesta de Ryan y el Capitán Montgomery, pero de Beckett nada, ella se mantuvo reservada y esquiva como siempre que no quería compartir algún dato o acontecimiento demasiado personal para ella, sin embargo dejo caer su máscara de rudeza con Martha mientras esperaba que Castle se cambiara para ir de encubiertos a una misión, esos 5 minutos y lo que alcanzo a escuchar de la charla entre su musa y su madre bastaron para que él adivinara lo que Beckett haría si fuera millonaria, decidió dejar esa charla para después ya que consideró que no era el momento de sacar nuevamente el tema, aún tenían un caso que resolver y la verdad es que concentrarse le estaba costando mucho trabajo, su atención se centraba en imaginar lo que traería Kate debajo de ese corto abrigo negro, estaba tan entretenido en eso que ni siquiera puso mucha resistencia cuando Beckett juguetonamente le quito las llaves del Ferrari.

Finalmente ya ni siquiera recordó la idea que tuvo acerca de su pregunta hipotética en cuanto llegaron a la disco y vio a Kate en ese minivestido azul midnight que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir espectacular, y por si fuera poco ella se contoneaba alegremente por la pista, sus movimientos eran tan sensuales que lo tenía por completo hipnotizado, ella se acerco a él bailando cadenciosamente al tiempo que se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle algo, el cerebro de Castle se desconecto por unos segundos y apenas si supo que tenía que ir por algo de tomar y buscar al sospechoso, para cuando reacciono Kate ya estaba a unos pasos y el no podía dejar de observar a su musa en ese baile tan sensual, aunque el encanto termino en cuanto ella sintió la mirada de Castle en su cuerpo, sabía que él la deseaba y ella se divertía jugando con eso, dándole algunas migajas y quitándoselas de golpe, así que con su mirada le dijo todo "_basta o vas a terminar muy mal Castle"_ , él de inmediato entendió y fue a hacer lo que ella le dijo, para ese momento el ya no tenía idea de en que estaba pensando antes de llegar a la disco…

Interrogatorios, pistas, pruebas y un excelente trabajo del equipo de la detective condujo al culpable, lamentablemente ello no devolvía la vida a aquel que pensó que obtener el boleto premiado de la lotería había sido un gran golpe de suerte y que si bien le dio felicidad en un principio, al final no hizo más que hacer caer a su familia en desgracia, había sido un día largo, pero por suerte con la confesión del asesino la jornada había terminado y ellos podrían por fin ir a descansar, los primeros en huir fueron Esposito y Ryan, Castle solo se quedo unos minutos más y anunció a Beckett que se marchaba a descansar, ella quería pasar más tiempo con él, últimamente le parecían tan cortas las horas que pasaba con Castle y tan interminables cuando no lo veía que su inconsciente deseo de hacerlo permanecer unos minutos más a su lado la hicieron hablar casi en contra de su voluntad –Espera, Te rindes? – dijo ella tomando por sorpresa a Castle –no seguirás preguntando sobre mis sueños de millonaria? – casi inmediatamente que salieron las palabras de su boca ella se arrepintió de haberlas dicho pero ya era tarde para desdecirse, –dijiste que no tenías sueños –respondió él buscando en su memoria la respuesta que ya había encontrado, pero cuando pensaba en la noche anterior lo único que venía a su mente era Kate en ese fabuloso vestido bailando sensualmente para él, ella aprovecho ese instante de distracción para terminar la conversación –buenas noches – dijo dedicándole una misteriosa sonrisa.

Más tarde Rick charlaba con su madre y su hija acerca de lo que por fin había decidido hacer con la herencia gracias a las palabras de Beckett, "Legado"… fue la palabra que le vino a la mente y le trajo claridad respecto a lo que creía que Beckett haría con el dinero, se despidió de su madre y de Alexis y salió casi corriendo al departamento de la detective.

Kate no esperaba visitas, por eso se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre, dejo su guitarra a un lado y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver ahí parado a Castle, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en su rostro pero supo controlarla de inmediato –ya sé lo que harías si te ganaras la lotería– dijo él entrando a su casa y sin darle tiempo de decir nada, ella estaba realmente feliz por el empeño que Castle había puesto en saber que haría y aunque sabía que no iba a rendirse y que tarde o temprano lo descifraría como había descifrado ya numerosos secretos en ella, jamás pensó que sería tan pronto, y menos aún que fuera a esas horas de la noche a buscarla tan solo para decirle que ya había descifrado el misterio, aun así ella respiro y se mantuvo tranquila como si el tema no tuviera la menor importancia para ella

-Haber, cuál es tu gran teoría sobre la decisión económica que nunca tendré que tomar? – dijo ella intentando parecer indiferente

-Usarías el dinero para honrar el legado de tu madre – respondió Castle e inconscientemente se acerco un poco más a ella mientras le contaba su plática con el decano de la facultad donde estudió su madre y sus planes de crear una beca que cubriría todos los gastos de quienes planearan dedicar su carrera a ayudar a aquellos que no tuvieran voz en el sistema, gente como la que defendía su madre, y para ello necesitaba su aprobación para organizar una cena benéfica para recaudar fondos para financiarla

–No puedes evitar meterte en mi vida personal? – dijo ella completamente seria y permaneció en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra por unos cuantos segundos que a Castle le parecieron eternos, en realidad lo que ella estaba haciendo era reunir fuerzas para no saltar a los brazos del escritor y llenarlo de besos _"dios, como puede conocerme tan bien este hombre?"_ se preguntó, mientras tanto la duda ensombreció el rostro del escritor, pensó que eso la alegraría, estaba totalmente confundido, pero instantes después una dulce sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Kate –Gracias, es realmente tierno– dijo por fin y en ese momento se ilumino el rostro de Castle, saco una lista con los teléfonos de sus contacto animando a Kate a hacer la lista de invitados, iniciando por el alcalde y los que financian su campaña.

Bien, pues hasta aqui, en el siguiente capitulo la gala de beneficencia! :) bueno, si es que les ha gustado.

Mil gracias por leer ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! D vdd mil mil gracias x sus reviews y follows y favorito!s, me hace muy feliz saber que les esta gustando :).

Les dejo este cap, tenia la intención de que fuera más largo, pero salgo de viaje y regreso hasta el miércoles asi que mientras x lo menos subi esto, espero tener por lo menos un poco de tiempo el domingo p subir la siguiente parte, prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo :)

Ahi va el segundo ;) gracias x leer y escribirme lo que opinan!

*O*O*O*O*

Capitulo 2

El día de la gala de beneficencia en honor de su madre había llegado, a Kate no le interesaban demasiado ese tipo de eventos, pero este era diferente, había sido organizado por la persona que más quería en el mundo para la persona a la que ella más extrañaba, cerró los ojos y mentalmente agradeció al universo por poner a Castle en su vida, primero solo a través de sus libros y ahora con su compañía siempre que ella lo necesitaba, se imaginó llegando tomada del brazo de Castle y bailando con el toda la noche, tomándola por la cintura mientras se deslizaban por la pista, sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho cuando cayó en cuenta que eso no sería posible, iría con Josh, él era su novio, ella así lo había decidido y se mantendría en ello porque sabía que permitirse amar a Castle la lastimaría tarde o temprano, aunque cada día deseaba menos estar con Josh y más con Castle, últimamente se le estaba complicando demasiado sostener ese muro que construyo entre ella y el escritor, muro que poco a poco se había convertido solo en una delgada línea que cada vez estaban más peligrosamente cerca de cruzar, mientras que su relación con Josh era más fría y distante.

El día transcurrió, cerraron un caso, Kate hacia papeleo, pero Castle ya no tenía nada más que hacer en la Comisaria, toda la tarde contuvo las ganas de invitarla, así que decidió salir de ahí antes de que por fin reuniera el valor para pedírselo –te veré al rato– dijo sorprendiendo a Kate con un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida, por más que deseaba pedirle a Kate que fuera con él sabía que lo lógico era que fuera con Josh, y aunque esperaba que si se lo pidiera ella aceptará ir con él, odiaba pensar que quizá solo aceptaría por que se sentiría comprometida, después de todo él había organizado y era quien estaba financiando la gala de recaudación de fondos y no quería eso, odiaba el solo pensamiento de orillarla a aceptar algo que no quería, sabía que el único que tendría la suerte de llegar del brazo de su musa y bailar con ella toda la noche sería el médico que había llegado a interponerse entre ellos, aunque realmente no lo culpaba de nada, después de todo Kate estaba a punto de aceptar sus sentimientos cuando el estúpidamente regreso con Gina, con eso no hizo más que demostrarle a Beckett que no estaba tan equivocada, que él seguía siendo el mismo Casanova inmaduro que conoció en su primer caso, lo que ella no quiso ver fue que Gina fue la única válvula de escape que encontró para todo el dolor que sentía al verla sonriendo tontamente mientras hablaba con ese detective con el que no había salido por más de 2 semanas y al que ya le regalaba los besos y caricias que a él le había negado por casi dos años, "_maldita sea!"_ pensó Castle mientras iba de camino hacia su loft, pensaba cuan diferente seria todo si cuando Demming le pregunto si salía con Beckett hubiera contestado algo diferente, quizá Demming su hubiera marchado sin alterar su vida, él no hubiera corrido tontamente a buscar consuelo en Gina, Beckett le hubiera dicho algo más que aquel simple "_ten un excelente verano_"y quizá… solo quizá ahora estarían juntos y Josh ni siquiera figuraría en sus vidas… sacudió la cabeza como si de esa manera fuera posible librarse de esos pensamientos que rondaban su mente cada vez que veía a Kate besar o abrazar a Josh, pero la respetaba demasiado como para interponerse en su relación, y la amaba aún más, tanto, que prefería quedarse callado y guardar sus sentimientos una vez más si eso era necesario para mantenerse cerca de ella, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba…

Kate finalmente terminó con el papeleo del caso que recién habían cerrado, así que comenzó a recoger sus cosas después de leer un mensaje en su celular que la dejo bastante molesta.

–lista para esta noche? – pregunto Esposito, que también ya estaba marchándose

–Espo! Lo siento no te había visto– dijo ella sobresaltada

–hey, todo bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado al notar un par de lagrimas en su rostro que ella inútilmente trato de disimular

–si, todo bien Javi– respondió fingiendo que nada pasaba, pero ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero y amigo la necesidad de hablar hizo que comenzara a hablar un poco en contra de su voluntad –es solo que Josh no irá, me envió un mensaje avisando que tiene una cirugía de emergencia, hará lo posible por alcanzarme allá, pero al parecer la cirugía es complicada… no creo que llegue y… no sé, estoy con él, pero sigo estando sola– no sabía por qué lloraba, la realidad es que se sentía un poco aliviada de no tener que ir con Josh, quizá la carga de estar con un hombre al que no amaba se le estaba haciendo demasiado pesada.

–estaremos tus amigos y Castle, no lo olvides y quizá no sea lo mismo, pero anímate un poco y disfruta el evento, después de todo… es en memoria de tu madre– Kate intento sonreír y ambos abandonaron la Comisaria.

Tan pronto Esposito estuvo en su auto marco el número de Castle –hey Bro, me preguntaba si vas a ir con alguien a la cena de beneficencia por lo de la madre de Beckett esta noche–

–aunque me halaga que me hayas considerado debo decir que no eres de mi tipo Esposito– dijo Castle divertido al otro lado de la línea

–déjate de tonterías Castle o no te digo la información que tengo y que podría interesarte–

–iré con Alexis y con mi madre, se que suena un poco deprimente, pero no había alguien a quien me interesara invitar– _"y que estuviera disponible" _pensó.

–ya… y que hay de Beckett? –

–ella va a ir con Josh, el es su… novio… no tengo como competir con eso– dijo intentando que no sé notara cuanto le dolía reconocer que Kate estaba con alguien más

–pues supe que Josh no ira, tendrá una cirugía o algo así, quizá sea buena idea que ella y tu sean pareja… para la cena, claro– dijo Esposito con doble intención –hey Castle, has que sea casual quieres? Si ella se entera que te dije lo de Josh se enojara mucho y créeme, no quiero ser la causa de su enojo–

–cuenta con ello Esposito y… gracias por la información- Castle colgó la llamada y comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera de ir por Kate sin que ella se diera cuenta que él sabía que Josh no iría, concluyo que lo mejor sería pasar por su casa con el pretexto de que quería huir de su madre por un momento.

Una hora después Kate estaba lista, tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse de frente a Castle que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre

–Ho… hola…– dijo con algo de dificultad Castle intentando recuperar la sinapsis entre sus neuronas después de ver lo fabulosa que se veía Kate en ese vestido negro que llevaba puesto.

–Castle que haces aquí? , se supone que te vería en la cena–

–lo sé, solo quise pasar antes y verificar que… la verdad es que no quería llegar con mi madre… sabes? Creo que prefiero ser mal tercio contigo y Josh, claro si no te molesta…–

Kate bajo la mirada –Josh no vendrá Castle… él… él tuvo una cirugía de emergencia y… dijo… él dijo que quizá me alcancé – termino la frase pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran y aunque intento desviar la mirada para que Castle no lo notara, no lo consiguió

–hey… seguramente llegará, mientras tanto yo me sentiría honrado de acompañarte– dijo tomándola de la barbilla con una mano y con la otra secando delicadamente una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella por unos segundos, pero casi inmediatamente se vio opacada por la tristeza que reflejaron sus ojos

–esto no debería ser así, Josh y yo cada vez más lejanos mientras tu… tu estas siempre a mi lado, apoyándome, alentándome… gracias Rick… yo…– mientras hablaba su rostro y el de Rick se acercaban cada vez más, sus labios prácticamente se rozaban, si él no la había besado en ese momento era porque quería seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decir –es este vacío dentro de mí… que no desaparece, solo se va cuando estoy cont… – el teléfono de la detective los trajo de vuelta a la realidad tan abruptamente que ni siquiera reviso la pantalla para ver quién era, solo contesto casi instintivamente pues sus pensamientos seguían nublados por la cercanía de Castle

–Beckett– ella sonrió con algo de incomodidad y se alejo un poco de Castle pero sin perder contacto visual, era evidente que quien estaba al otro lado de la línea era Josh, eso puso en tensión a ambos, la idea que cruzo por sus mentes fue que tal vez la cirugía se había cancelado y después de todo Josh si podría acompañar a Kate a la cena, la sola idea les dolía tanto que tuvieron que desviar la mirada el uno del otro, Kate habló un par de minutos más con Josh y colgó, la mirada que ahora lucía era distinta, se veía más relajada y hasta cierto punto feliz, Castle pensó que terminaría yendo solo a la cena.

–hey! Nos vamos? – pregunto ella tomando nuevamente su abrigo que había dejado en el respaldo del sillón cuando contesto la llamada y se dirigió a la puerta pasando al lado Castle

–yo… he… si! Claro! – contesto el tardando algunos segundos en reaccionar –pensé que a último minuto si vendría Josh–

–no… él llamo para avisar que la cirugía se retrasó, es muy poco probable que pueda llegar a la cena– guardo silencio unos segundos, como si se debatiera entre hablar o continuar caminando rumbo al auto de Castle –podemos… podemos solo no hablar de Josh esta noche? Las cosas no están bien entre él y yo y de verdad quiero estar bien, intentar sentirme feliz… por lo menos esta noche–

–ojala pudiera hacer que seas feliz… siempre– respondió él y ella le regalo una sonrisa

–Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde– dijo ayudándola a subirse a su auto.

*o*o*o*

Reitero q intentaré actualizar el domingo, y si d vdd me fuera imposible el miercoles sin falta subo la continuación.

Pd. (anuncio personal) voy a argentina unos días (por trabajo pero tramposamente me voy desde el fin de semana jijiji) si hay alguien de por allá que me pueda recomendar lugares que visitar, donde comer y asi se los agradeceré muchisimo.

BSS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar ayer como había prometido, pero de verdad que regrese muuuy cansada del viaje :(

Segundo, miiiil de verdad mil gracias por sus comentarios, aunque de el segundo cap no hubo muchos :(, no les gusto? bueno espero que sigan leyendo, les prometo mejorar! y sus sugerencias siempre seran bien recibidas :)

Un agradecimiento especial a Mary Angel y a Eugeniacaskett por sus recomendaciones de lugares que visitar y donde comer, pude visitar solo algunas por tema de tiempo, conocí poco pero de verdad tienen un país hermoso! Ame Buenos Aires y espero regresar pronto (pero ahora si de vacaciones!)

Ahora si, despues de los anuncios parroquiales aqui va.

Capitulo 3

Un elegante y emotivo evento se llevaba a cabo, hubo un momento solemne cuando se transmitieron en una pantalla que estaba en el fondo del salón imágenes de Johanna Beckett junto con una pequeña biografía para dar paso a unas palabras de Castle explicando el motivo de dicha gala y en seguida unas emotivas palabras de agradecimiento de Kate, la gala continuo con un ambiente relajado y divertido, el capitán Montgomery estaba acompañado de su esposa, Ryan con Jenny y aunque intentaron parecer de lo más casual hasta Martha y Alexis notaron que Lanie y Esposito iban juntos, todos se sentaron en la misma mesa con Kate, Castle y el padre de Kate, el grupo conversaba alegremente mientras degustaban la cena de 4 tiempos que se sirvió y conforme avanzaba la noche la pista de baile cada vez atraía a más personas, Castle no tardo mucho en sacar a bailar a Kate, la química entre ambos era tan evidente mientras se deslizaban por la pista al ritmo de la suave música que era imposible no voltear a verlos, después de varias piezas sintieron que era hora de descansar, salieron de la pista, tomaron una copa de champagne y platicaban muy cerca el uno del otro creando esa atmosfera especial a su alrededor de la que todo el mundo se daba cuenta excepto ellos, hasta el Alcalde se percató de la conexión que existía entre ellos cuando se acercó a saludarlos, platicó varios minutos con ambos, después la atención de Beckett se vio desviada a otro grupo de personas que buscaban charlar un poco con la detective que había inspirado el personaje de Nikki Heat, aunque intentaron continuar juntos el resto de la noche les fue casi imposible, cada vez que lograban escabullirse del grupo con el que platicaban por separado alguien los interceptaba y para no parecer descorteces se quedaban intercambiando algunas frases con las personas que buscaban alguna anécdota del escritor y su musa.

Beckett tuvo que controlar sus celos cada vez que buscaba con la mirada a Castle y lo veía en compañía de grupos de mujeres coqueteándole, respiraba profundamente mientras él se divertía observando la manera en que su detective favorita observaba con odio a todas las mujeres que se acercaban en busca de algo más que un autógrafo o una anécdota, en especial cuando una rubia de estilo muy parecido a Gina se acerco a él y lo saludo con un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de los labios, se notaba que se conocían; Beckett tomo de un trago la copa que tenía en la mano e hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse ecuánime aun cuando moría de celos aunque sabía que no tenía porque _"cálmate Kate"_ pensaba para sí misma _"tu estas con Josh, Castle puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, si quiere salir con esa rubia tonta es su problema"_ la conversación con el grupo de personas continuaba, pero ella no prestaba mucha atención, estaba más concentrada siguiendo las reacciones de Castle con esa "Barbie", odiaba no poder controlar lo que sentía por él, para alguien acostumbrada a controlar todo en su vida, incluso sus emociones, lidiar con Castle y sus esfuerzos por entrar en su corazón era en verdad difícil, lo que más le molestaba de aquella situación era que Castle no parecía incomodo en lo absoluto, sonreía y a lo lejos parecía que lo estaba pasando bien, estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando el grupo de personas con el que charlaba se disperso hasta que una voz masculina llamo su atención

–eres más bella en persona– dijo un sujeto de smoking, bastante atractivo y que por alguna razón a Beckett le pareció conocido, aunque no recordaba exactamente donde lo había visto

–yo… he… gracias– respondió ella sonrojándose un poco cuando el sujeto beso su mano a modo de saludo –Soy Daniel Carter, estoy realmente encantado de conocerte– al escuchar su nombre ella supo porque le parecía conocido, recordó haber visto su nombre en la última publicación de los 10 solteros más codiciados de NY, algunas posiciones antes que Castle –debo confesarte que compre el boleto para asistir esta noche con la única intención de conocerte–

–gracias, en verdad me siento alagada– contesto ella dedicándole una sonrisa, conversaron alrededor de 10 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Kate notara lo arrogante que era el sujeto y aunque no estaba del todo cómoda con la conversación, no encontraba la manera de terminar con la charla sin parecer descortés –es una lástima que tu novio esté observándonos– dijo Daniel acercándose a ella, Kate volteó hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su "admirador" y supo que se refería a Castle, quien ya no estaba con la "rubia tonta", ahora conversaba con los chicos de la Comisaria y su padre, ella noto como Castle desvió la mirada fingiendo estar muy entretenido en la charla para que ella no notara que estaba muerto de celos

–No es mi novio– respondió ella, "_pero me encantaría que lo fuera" _ pensó

–vaya, esa es una excelente noticia, entonces no habrá problema alguno en que te invite a bailar– dijo mientras la sujetaba por la cintura con la intención de conducirla a la pista de baile, ella pensó en negarse amablemente, pero cuando sintió la mano de aquel arrogante hombre ir un poco más abajo de su cintura decidió olvidar toda cordialidad

–que él no sea mi novio no significa que acepté tu invitación– contesto ella levantando la ceja pero sin perder la amable sonrisa que había dedicado a todos los que se habían acercado a platicar con ella esa noche, de lejos parecía que Kate estaba contenta, para ese momento ella notó la inquietud de Castle así que solo por molestarlo un poco se acerco al oído de Daniel sonriendo –y cabe recordarte que sé lo suficiente de autodefensa como para dejarte bastante lastimado si no retiras en este instante tu mano de donde la tienes– el sujeto retiro su mano sin saber que decir ante la respuesta de la detective, quien le sonrió coqueta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaban los de la Comisaria, quienes fingieron platicar entre ellos para disimular que estaban observándola.

–quien era ese sujeto? – pregunto Lanie sin poder dominar su curiosidad

– es el idiota de Daniel Carter– contesto Castle –está en la lista de los solteros más codiciados, al parecer está buscando dejar de serlo y por lo que pude ver, a ti no te molesto del todo, cierto Beckett – pregunto algo malhumorado

–es el número 3 de hecho Lanie y aunque estaba algo interesado en quizás algo más que una simple charla conmigo, lo cierto es que tuve que notificarle a ese pedante que, número 3 o no, puedo romperle la cara si vuelve a intentar pasarse de listo conmigo– dijo con una sonrisa traviesa ocasionando que todos rieran

La noche termino, llego el momento de despedirse y marcharse a casa, mientras Kate se despedía de los chicos de la Comisaría y de Lanie, mientras Castle aprovecho para despedirse del padre de Beckett

–no entiendo cómo puedes ser capaz de organizar todo esto con tal de ver feliz a mi hija y no eres capaz de decirle que la amas

–yo… ella está… ella sale con alguien… – respondió Castle nervioso

–si claro… el tal Josh, Katie no lo ama… no es el adecuado para ella, tal vez ella está esperando que el correcto se decida… – dijo palmeando la espalda de Castle a modo de despedida –cuídate Richard y cuida de ella–

Kate se acerco para despedirse de su padre, quien la abrazo emotivamente –fue una hermosa velada cariño, ese escritor es un buen sujeto, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo, él no estará ahí para siempre– Kate lo miro confundida fingiendo no saber a qué se refería –esa mirada de desconcierto no me engaña Katie, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, cuanto más crees que va a estar ahí esperándote mientras tu sales con otros hombres?, quiero que seas feliz pequeña, solo falta que tú quieras serlo– dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, Kate no supo que decir, las palabras de su padre eran tan ciertas que dolían y aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible que alguien más aparte de ella hubiera escuchado, volteo para comprobar que Castle no hubiera escuchado nada, respiró aliviada cuando vio a Castle a un par de metros despidiéndose de los de la Comisaría.

–lista para ir a casa Detective Beckett?– pregunto Castle ofreciendo su brazo para que ella se apoyara, ella sonrió y entrelazo su brazo con el de él para dirigirse al auto.

El camino al departamento de Kate fue silencioso, ambos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, las palabras del padre de Kate daban vueltas en la mente de ambos, él volteaba a verla de vez en vez de reojo, ella sonreía por momentos con nostalgia, recordando a su madre, y otros tantos con esperanza, la esperanza de volver a ser tan feliz como recordaba haberlo sido cuando su madre aún vivía, cuando tenía una hermosa familia y una prometedora carrera en leyes, cuando su vida no era complicada y hubiera dejado entrar en su corazón fácilmente a alguien como Castle, pensaba en todo lo que él había hecho por ella desde que la conoció, desde llevarle café diariamente hasta arriesgar su vida por ella, y así entre miles de emociones llegaron al departamento de Beckett, él insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta y aunque ella se negó en un principio, la necedad de Castle terminó ganado la discusión.

Llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, la beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo tomándole la mano –Castle… gracias– dijo Kate mirándolo profundamente, tenía tanto que decirle, uso su nombre de pila intentando transmitir la intensidad de sus sentimientos que no podía transformar en palabras –no solo por esta noche Rick, gracias por estar conmigo, por ser mi apoyo estos últimos años, por … por ser tu– concluyo la oración bajando tímidamente la mirada, se sentía demasiado expuesta con las últimas palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Rick había estado toda la noche controlando sus emociones para no besarla porque temía incomodarla y convertir esa mágica noche en un desastre, pero aquellas palabras de Kate hicieron que se olvidara de cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado antes, tomo su rostro y la beso, con algo de miedo al principio, pero en cuanto sintió que ella no solo correspondía el beso sino que lo volvía más intenso, la tomo de la cintura, ella lo tomó del cuello y sin dejar de besarse cada vez más apasionadamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para entrar a su departamento…

La puerta del departamento de Kate Beckett se abría estrepitosamente para dar paso a dos amantes que no dejaban de besarse, las manos de él recorrían ansiosamente la espalda de ella mientras sus labios se buscaban ávidamente

_–qué diablos estoy haciendo?–_ se preguntaba Kate con lo poco de sensatez que aun no le habían robado los besos de Castle.

Cualquier pensamiento racional que hubiera estado revoloteando por la mente de ambos se esfumo, se sentía demasiado bien el contacto entre sus cuerpos, ni siquiera fueron capaces de llegar a la habitación, esos casi 3 años de pasión contenida estaban desbordándose por completo y ninguno de los dos podía ni quería detenerlo, el living de Kate se lleno de deseo, pasión, amor…

–Rick… oh… Rick…– decía entrecortadamente Kate mientras él besaba son pasión su cuello y buscaba ansiosamente bajar la cremallera del vestido de su musa, estaba extasiado, no podía creer que finalmente iba a hacerle el amor a Kate, que finalmente la tenía entre sus brazos y podría decirle cuanto la amaba sin que ella lo amenazara con darle un tiro, ahí estaban ambos demostrándose cuanto se deseaban mutuamente, jamás pensó que el destino le tenía preparada esa sorpresa, llego a pensar que Kate jamás lo aceptaría en su vida, pero aun así continuo insistiendo y ahora estaba feliz de no haberse rendido.

–te amo Kate… te amo tanto– le dijo suavemente al oído mientras disfrutaba las caricias que ella le proporcionaba mientras intentaba desabotonar su camisa, ella estaba muy confundida y sabía que debía detenerse, pero los besos de Castle eran tan intoxicantes que nublaban su juicio, así que dejo que los besos y las caricias continuaran.

Mientras se consumían en otro apasionado beso, cayeron en el sofá, Castle lentamente iba deslizando el vestido de Kate al tiempo que recorría con besos y caricias cada centímetro que iba dejando desnudo, poco a poco no había más obstáculos entre ellos, el contacto entre sus cuerpos desnudos les provocaba sensaciones tan intensas que dejaron a un lado los juegos previos, ambos estaban ansiosos de convertirse en uno solo, Castle ocupó su sitio entre las piernas de Kate quien gimió al sentirlo dentro, jamás en su vida había experimentado algo tan intenso, ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar las sensaciones que le produciría hacer el amor con Castle… con Richard Alexander Rodgers, sentirlo dentro una y otra vez… solo sabía que después de estar con él jamás podría ni querría estar con alguien más. Por su parte Rick experimentaba el más grande placer que hubiera podido imaginar, ninguna de sus fantasías con la detective se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que estaba experimentando, sabía que más allá de la atracción que sentía por ella desde que la conoció, esa sensación de éxtasis se debía a que finalmente le estaba haciendo el amor a la mujer de su vida, aquella a la que amaba y amaría el resto de sus días.

Castle entraba en ella una y otra vez sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, ambos se abandonaron a las intensas sensaciones que los invadían, no existía nada ni nadie más que ellos en ese momento, ambos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma en esa noche que rogaban no terminara, si las chispas que surgieron cuando ambos llegaron al final con la más profunda y maravillosa sensación hubieran sido visibles, habrían bastado para iluminar todo NY.

Y así, amándose fue como los sorprendió la madrugada, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas iluminando a la feliz pareja que dormía entre las sabanas, abrazados, como uno solo, Kate comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintió el cálido cuerpo de Castle a su lado y sonrió, ese hombre que estaba ahora a su lado había venido a cambiar su mundo, mostrándole cosas que ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de imaginar antes de conocerlo.

Rick había despertado también, sentir el contacto con la piel de Kate al despertar lo hacía sentirse completo y feliz, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que despertar al lado de una mujer le produjo tanta dicha, de pronto supo que no era que no lo recordara, sino que jamás le había pasado, instintivamente se aferro más a Kate, quien descansaba sobre su pecho sumida en sus propios pensamientos

–Buenos días – dijo el sonriendo cuando ella se incorporo un poco para quedar de frente a él

–hola…– contestó ella tímidamente desviando la mirada, no sabía que le pasaba o porque diantres se sentía tan expuesta ante él, obviamente Castle no era el primer hombre con el que dormía pero algo en esa mirada tierna y a la vez llena de deseo que le dedicaba Castle hacía que se sintiera algo sonrojada.

–hey… – intentó Castle retomar el contacto visual tomándola de la barbilla –necesito saber que todo está bien entre nosotros, que lo que paso anoche fue real, que no fue solo…– un par de timbrazos del teléfono de Kate lo interrumpieron, cuando ella iba a levantarse a contestar entro el mensaje de la máquina.

_"Hola! Deja tu mensaje"_

_"Kate, cariño… lamento no haber llegado a la cena, la cirugía se complico y… bueno, me fue imposible llegar, de verdad lo siento. Voy a tu departamento, sé que quizá estés dormida pero últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y muero de ganas de verte, podemos dormir un par de horas y desayunar, te parece? … te amo"_

Ambos se miraron sombríamente, la llamada de Josh había bastado para terminar con la magia que se había creado durante esa noche… o quizá no?

*o*o*o*

que les pareció? Un poco de drama o ya dejamos que sean felices? Me ilusiona muchísimo saber que opinan, no rompan mi corazón y déjenme un comentario va?

Bss!


	4. Chapter 4

Una disculpa por dejar tanto tiempo abandonada esta historia pero ya estoy de vuelta!

Ojala les guste ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar, esa noche habían dejado a un lado todo aquello que los separaba, nada importó, solo ellos y por primera vez se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, pero la realidad llego junto con la mañana y esa inoportuna llamada.

Castle esperaba que Kate dijera algo que le hiciera saber que quería que se quedara, que le importaba él y no Josh, así como a él le importaba sólo ella, pero Kate permanecía en silencio mirando hacia su ventana buscando un respiro que le permitiera poner en orden todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente; lentamente Rick se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse dispuesto a marcharse pero rogando en su mente porque Kate le pidiera que se quedará, no quería dejar las cosas así, lo que había pasado la noche anterior era demasiado grande como para dejarlo así, demasiado intenso como para permitir que esa llamada terminara con uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a ser él el que apostará todo y terminara siempre derrotado, se acercó al buró para tomar su reloj y sintió la mano de Kate en su brazo, su mirada le pedía que no se marchara, pero no podía permitirse seguir interpretando lo que ella quería, necesitaba escucharlo de ella, necesitaba saber que ella también lo amaba, tomo su mano y la llevo hacía su boca, beso tiernamente sus dedos y se hinco para quedar a su altura, posó su mano en el rostro de ella, limpiando las lagrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro –vamos Kate, dime lo que piensas, dime que fue para ti…– dijo Castle dándole una última oportunidad a su esperanza.

–Rick, yo… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso anoche entre nosotros – por un momento su corazón hablo más fuerte que cualquier cosa –quisiera despertar entre tus brazos hoy y mañana y siempre… – y aunque lo que realmente quería era decirle que cuanto le amaba y cuanto deseaba estar a su lado sin importar Josh o su trabajo o el asesino de su madre, una vez más sus miedos fueron más fuertes que sus anhelos y la manera en que continuo fue muy distinta a lo que los corazones de ambos esperaban –pero no es posible Rick, estoy con Josh y yo…– la sonrisa que estaba por aparecer en el rostro de Castle se desvaneció al escuchar la última frase –estás diciendo que seguirás con él a pesar de… de lo que paso entre nosotros? De lo que sentimos?– preguntó dolido –lo lamento Rick no puedo solo terminar con Josh, no es así de fácil, yo… yo estoy muy confundida, ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento…– Castle soltó la mano de Kate que hacía unos instantes sostenía con devoción y se incorporo intentando controlar toda la tristeza, desilusión y coraje que sintió al escuchar que no estaba dispuesta a estar con él

–y que hay de nosotros Kate? No puedo seguir cerca de ti como tu compañero, simplemente no puedo– la interrumpió Castle –acaso es mejor continuar con la falsa relación que tienes con Josh? Prefieres seguir acostándote con él aún cuando no lo amas en vez de apostar por nosotros Kate?– pregunto desesperado –yo dejaría lo que tuviera que dejar por ti, me enfrentaría a quien me tuviera que enfrentar por ti… defendería lo nuestro sobre lo que sea… porque te amo... por qué? Por qué tu no estás dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por mi?... por nosotros?– concluyó Castle ya sin siquiera buscar ocultar las lagrimas en sus ojos –te diré porque Kate… ese muro de miedos e inseguridades que te construiste no te permite aceptar el amor puro y real que llevo ofreciéndote prácticamente desde que te conocí, es más seguro para ti continuar en una relación vacía donde tus sentimientos estén a salvo… –las lágrimas corrían ya por el rostro de ambos, ella quería hablar, quería decirle cuanto le amaba y liberarse ambos del sufrimiento que estaban sintiendo, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su boca, mientras que Castle por fin liberaba todos los sentimientos que llevaba reprimiendo desde que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por la detective era más que simple atracción –3 años Kate… 3 años pase buscando la manera de llegar a tu corazón, de conocer tu alma y hacerte saber que conmigo estarías a salvo… 3 años buscando una sonrisa tuya, buscando robarte un suspiro, estar en tu pensamiento, 3 años intentando derribar ese muro porque sabía que valía la pena, que esa brillante mujer desafiante e inteligente que es la detective Katherine Beckett se complementa de una manera extraordinaria con la divertida, tierna y apasionada Katie que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer cuando bajas un poco la guardia… eso Kate te hace una mujer única… la única capaz de hacerme feliz solo con dedicarme una mirada– Rick se acerco nuevamente a donde estaba ella y tomo su mano –pensé que lo había logrado… anoche al hacer el amor y sentirte vibrar entre mis brazos pensé que por fin me habías dejado pasar a través de ese muro… ahora veo que no… que pretendes seguir escondiéndote ahí aunque eso signifique ignorar lo que te dice tu corazón.

–necesito tiempo… solo un poco de tiempo es lo que te estoy pidiendo Rick– dijo apenas audible Kate por cuyo rostro se deslizaban numerosas lagrimas.

Rick no contestó, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Kate mientras ambos intentaban reponerse, ella de las palabras tan dolorosas pero tan ciertas que él acababa de decirle y él… él de la mayor desilusión de su vida, la noche anterior todo había sido perfecto y ahora veía derrumbarse esas esperanzas y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, no si la persona que amaba se negaba a aceptarlo en su vida más que como un compañero de trabajo, respiro hondo como si el aire que inundaba sus pulmones le infundiera el valor que necesitaba para continuar con lo que sabía tenía que decirle a Kate, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser –por qué Kate? Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil entre nosotros? Me pides tiempo… tiempo para qué Kate? Para saber si sientes algo por mi? Si tienes que pensarlo creo que la respuesta es evidente… y ya no creo que me sea posible seguir esperando… tú no puedes aceptarme en tu vida, bueno… pues yo no puedo seguir en la tuya de esta manera– contestó intentando contener las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos una vez más –te amo Kate, pero no quiero seguir sufriendo de esta manera, no puedo seguir viendo como tus besos y caricias son de otro, no puedo seguir aquí parado como tonto esperando que te des cuenta que eres la persona más importante en mi vida mientras yo para ti sigo siendo el escritor molesto que te sigue a todos lados… – termino de ponerse el saco al tiempo que concluía la frase y salió de la habitación luchando contra el deseo que tenía de dar media vuelta y regresar al lado de su musa, limpiar sus lagrimas, calmar sus sollozos y prometerle que todo estaría bien… pero eso era solo un deseo iluso, la propia Kate le había dicho que seguiría con Josh… aun después de haber hecho el amor con él.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé, este capitulo estuvo muy dramático pero soy fan de los finales rosas asi que tengan por seguro que tendrá un final con muuuucha miel, la pregunta es si les parece que ya le de fin en el siguiente capitulo o le continuo con una idea loca que se me ocurrió y da como para tres capítulos más. En vista de que esta historia existe gracias a ustedes, la decisión es suya ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! despues de una laaarga pausa regrese :) espero me perdonen por tardar tanto pero mi vida se volvió un caos y me tarde un poco en hacer que todo volviera a su curso, ahora que todo es normal de nuevo les tengo la continuación, ojala se acuerden de este fic y les guste la continuación!**

* * *

**Cap. 5**

Castle salió del edificio jurando no volver atrás, había cerrado ese capítulo en su vida, olvidaría a la detective Beckett, se alejaría de la comisaría y seguiría como hasta antes de conocerla, buscando diversión en vez de amor, así se había mantenido a salvo todos esos años, después de Gina decidió que no volvería a sufrir por amor… hasta que llego ella, esa detective testaruda por la que comenzó a sentir algo tan profundo que se olvido que todo aquel que ama se expone a sufrir, bajó la guardia y ahora estaba destrozado, hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba y después escucharla decir que prefería seguir con otro hombre le había dolido como pocas cosas en su vida, camino varias cuadras antes de decidirse a tomar un taxi que lo llevara a casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía desubicado, sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir para curar el dolor que sentía, distraídamente le dio al conductor las instrucciones para llegar a su casa, la ciudad le parecía diferente, todos los lugares por los que pasaba le recordaban en cierta forma a Kate, necesitaba sacarla de su mente y su corazón, por imposible que le pareciera en esos momentos, supo que estando en NY jamás lograría olvidarla, una impulsiva idea cruzo su mente y cambio las instrucciones al conductor, se recostó sobre el asiento cerrando los ojos y deseando que esa sensación de vacío y desolación desapareciera.

Tan pronto escucho la puerta cerrarse supo que había cometido un gran error, amaba a Castle y era con él con quien quería estar, no con Josh, el nunca fue importante en su vida, pero necesitaba aferrarse a alguien cuando se sintió a la deriva después de verlo marcharse con Gina unos meses atrás, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente dispuesta a correr tras Castle y decirle cuanto le amaba, abrió la puerta y todo tomo un nuevo curso al toparse de frente con Josh

–Kate! cariño– dijo besándola, un poco extrañado de encontrarla a punto de salir –he traído algo de desayunar, deje un mensaje en tu contestador… estas bien? – pregunto al notarla llorosa – ella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, hizo una seña para que Josh entrara completamente al apartamento y cerró la puerta

–Josh… yo…– la voz se le cortaba, respiro profundo un par de veces y continuó ante un expectante Josh que ya imaginaba que algo malo pasaba –no encuentro como decir esto, yo… – él tomo su rostro y deposito un ligero beso en sus labios –Kate, linda, de verdad lamento no haber podido estar contigo en la cena en honor de tu madre, sé lo importante que era para ti y entiendo que estés molesta, pero surgió una emergencia, te prometo que te lo compensaré– en ese momento ella tuvo más claro que nunca que el hombre que tenía enfrente jamás llegaría a comprenderla ni a conocerla de la manera en que Castle había logrado hacerlo prácticamente desde el principio, el rastro de duda que quedaba en ella se esfumo –Josh el problema no es ese, comprendo lo demandante que es tu trabajo, el problema es lo distanciados que hemos estado los últimos meses, creo que lo mejor para ambos es que no sigamos juntos– dijo por fin y se sintió aliviada –lo mejor? Kate de que hablas? Yo te amo, lo mejor para mi es estar contigo, sé que últimamente las cosas han estado tensas entre nosotros pero eso puede cambiar, por eso no fui a Haití, para estar contigo… quiero hacer que lo nuestro funcione–

La detective sollozaba, no quería hacerle daño a Josh pero tampoco podía seguir con el ahora que estaba completamente consciente de no era a él a quien amaba sino a ese molesto escritor que había logrado inmiscuirse en su vida y en su corazón de una manera tan profunda que dolía, y había estado a punto de confesárselo hacia un par de días en aquel congelador pero una vez más el destino intervino y perdió el conocimiento antes de poder sincerarse con él, aquel mismo día debió ser valiente y aceptar que ya ningún sentimiento la unía a Josh, debió ir tras Castle y decirle que no era él quien debía marcharse a casa que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era estar con él, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como se marchaba mientras deseaba que los brazos que la rodeaban fueran los de Castle y no los de Josh, en menos de 24 horas la vida le había ofrecido dos oportunidades de buscar ser feliz, ambas perdidas, una por causa del destino y otra más por su cobardía, pero ya no, no más, ella también estada dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera por Castle y era momento de hacer que lo supiera, aun no era tarde para intentar dar un giro y continuar su historia de la manera en que realmente deseaba, dejando atrás sus miedos y entregándose finalmente al amor que fiel e inquebrantablemente le había ofrecido Castle por tantos años.

–ese es el problema Josh… cuando estas con alguien no tienes que hacer que funcione, solo funciona, amor no es esforzarse por estar bien, es estar bien sin esforzarse, es disfrutar, es compartir, es descifrar a la otra persona sin siquiera palabras– mientras pronunciaba cada palabra miles de recuerdos del escritor mostrándole con sus acciones lo importante que era ella en su vida se agolpaban en su mente, un recuerdo en particular llamo su atención –cómo tomo el café? – pregunto de pronto a Josh, quien extrañado no entendía el sentido de la pregunta en ese momento –es algo simple… sabes cómo le gusta el café a la persona que amas, son pequeños detalles que notas sin querer, solo de pronto lo sabes… como me gusta el café Josh? – reitero su pregunta, tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio continuó –skinny vainilla Latte con dos shooths y sin azúcar– dijo con media sonrisa dibujada al recordar la primera vez que Castle la sorprendió con un café tal como a ella le gustaba –realmente creo que eres un hombre maravilloso Josh pero no siento que seamos una pareja, yo…– él la interrumpió en ese momento –sé que esto ha sido difícil últimamente pero intentémoslo si?– dijo acercándose para besarla pero Kate ladeo la cabeza ligeramente para evitar el beso –por favor, no hagas esto más difícil Josh– él retrocedió y no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta que lo tenía inquieto desde la primera vez que vio la interacción entre su novia y Castle –es por el escritor cierto?– Kate no esperaba una respuesta así –no Josh, no es por él– intentó explicarse –por favor Kate, no te molestes en negarlo, he visto como se miran, hace dos noches cuando llegue por ti a la comisaria… cuando me viste fue como si desearas que no hubiera estado ahí, te abrace y te quedaste conmigo, pero lo que querías era ir con él, lo vi Kate… lo sentí– ella se acercó un poco a donde él, no era fácil lo que iba a decirle pero quería ser sincera –no voy a mentirte, me he dado cuenta que siento algo por Castle… pero esta separación no es por su causa, lo nuestro ya no estaba bien desde hace mucho tiempo Josh, y sé que tu también estas consciente de ello– Josh supo que no había nada más que hacer ahí –quizá sí, pero pensé que podíamos solucionarlo, te amo Kate pero no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo si no es lo que deseas…– tomo su chaqueta y camino hacia la salida –lo lamento Josh…– dijo Beckett con voz apenas audible y algunas lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro, sabía que pasar la noche con Castle cuando aún no había terminado con Josh no había sido lo correcto y aunque no se arrepentía del rumbo que su vida estaba tomando, no podía evitar sentirse mal por engañar al que hasta hace unos minutos era su novio.

Donna Aldridge dormía aun, había asistido a una cena de beneficencia la noche anterior que terminó algo tarde y no tenía intención alguna de levantarse de la cama antes del medio día pero un insistente timbre había arruinado sus planes –buenos días! – dijo el hombre frente a su puerta –Rick!– contestó efusivamente ella lanzándose a abrazarlo –que haces aquí? Estas bien?– Castle intento poner una sonrisa en su rostro pero no lo logro –si… ehm… yo… no, la verdad es que no y necesito tu ayuda, camino aquí… bueno en realidad camino a mi casa se me ocurrió algo un tanto disparatado y dado lo que platicamos ayer en la cena pensé que quizá querrías ser parte de esta locura y decidí venir aquí– ella lo miro algo extrañada, luego sonrió y lo invito a pasar para que le contara aquella idea loca de la que hablaba.

Kate tuvo que tomar unos momentos para tranquilizarse, demasiadas emociones se habían desbordado en las ultimas 12 horas, lleno su bañera y se sumergió en ella por varios minutos, eso le daba algo de paz, la reconfortaba… ya con él pensamiento más claro salió de su departamento rumbo al loft de Castle, finalmente estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo y apostar por una relación con él, si continuaba esperando el momento adecuado, éste quizá jamás llegaría, así que tomaría ese momento y lo haría perfecto.

* * *

**Sé que es cortito este cap. pero garantizo actualización el miercoles :) bueno, si les sigue gustando.**

**Espero sus comentarios con emocioooon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! mil gracias x seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios, como lo prometí, aquí va un capitulo más :)**

* * *

**Cap. 6**

Castle y Donna platicaban alegremente mientras ella hacia sus maletas, esa mujer tenía la capacidad de hacerlo reír tanto que por un momento olvido lo triste que había estado hace unas horas, cuando estuvo lista salieron hacia el apartamento de Castle, necesitaba también empacar algunas cosas. Rick hizo maletas en la mitad de tiempo que ocupo su acompañante, era cerca del medio día cuando gracias a sus contactos ya tenía todo listo para salir del país por algún tiempo, Donna le esperaba en el lobby mientras él se despedía de Alexis y su madre –oh Richard, no sé exactamente que ocurrió entre Kate y tu para que estés tomando esta decisión, pero estoy segura que sea lo que sea es algo que pueden solucionar, todo era maravilloso entre ustedes anoche, se nota cuanto se aman, no hagas una tontería hijo– dijo Martha que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón –madre… no puedo permanecer aquí, es demasiado doloroso para mí, Kate y yo jamás estaremos juntos, es algo que tengo que aceptar, ella ha sido muy clara conmigo, no puedo seguir aferrándome a algo que no existe y nunca existirá, es hora de aceptarlo y estar aquí no me ayudara– Alexis corrió a abrazarlo –papá sé que amas a Kate y lamento que no puedan estar juntos, espero que esto sea lo mejor para ti… para ambos– concluyo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla y deseándole suerte. No quería irse y dejar a su madre y a Alexis, pero sabía que ambas estarían bien y el necesitaba algo de espacio, dio un hondo suspiro y bajo al lobby donde le esperaba Donna, tomaron las maletas y se dirigieron hacia el pasillo que los conducía al elevador conversando como lo habían hecho todo el tiempo desde que Castle había llegado al apartamento de Donna medio día antes.

Los pasos inseguros de Beckett se escucharon por el silencioso pasillo que conducía del ascensor al departamento de Castle, sabía que lo había lastimado al decirle que seguiría con Josh, le había dado a entender que había sido algo de una noche cuando en realidad quería que fuera algo de toda una vida y sabía que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de ello, solo que no imagino que tan grandes serian esas consecuencias, iba repasando en su mente todo lo que quería decirle a Castle, no sabía por donde empezar, lo mejor sería comenzar con una disculpa? Decirle que lo amaba y después explicarle todo?, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por risas y voces procedentes del fondo del pasillo, reconoció una de las voces –es… Castle– pensó y sintió pánico al escuchar la risa de una mujer, no supo qué hacer más que esconderse detrás de una columna que había cercana al ascensor.

–a ti no voy a mentirte, fue una buena noche, ella me atraía desde que la vi, pero fue solo eso, jamás pensé en ella como algo en serio, no sé… fue una aventura, un capricho, sé que suena terrible, pero Donna no me mires así! Estoy contándote la historia completa para que puedas entender el porqué de todo esto– se defendió el escritor abrazándola –no para que me regañes– concluyo cuando ya estaban en el ascensor.

Beckett se quedo petrificada con lo que acababa de escuchar y al ver que la mujer que subía al ascensor con Castle era aquella "Barbie" con la que lo había visto platicar tan alegremente la noche anterior, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente se negaba a creer que el hombre maravilloso que creía que conocía fuera una completa farsa creada por él solo para llevarla a la cama, nuevamente las lagrimas cubrían su rostro y de no ser por la campanilla que anuncio la llegada del ascensor, seguramente Castle y su "nueva novia" habrían escuchado un sollozo.

Kate estuvo más segura que nunca que había cometido un gran error, quizá el más grande de su vida al enamorarse de alguien como Richard Castle, un escritor arrogante y engreído acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería, esta vez ella había sido el capricho y tontamente había caído aun cuando se había prometido jamás ceder a sus coqueteos cayó… y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, le tomo un par de minutos controlar el llanto, una vez que se tranquilizó, limpió sus lagrimas y regreso a casa, caminaba casi de manera automática, llego a su departamento y se recostó en su sofá con la mirada perdida, no recordaba haber sentido tanta tristeza desde que perdió a su madre, el sentimiento que la embargaba era tal que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar más, estaba cansada, solo quería dormir y olvidarse del mundo; mientras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy en un vuelo con destino a Buenos Aires, Richard Castle se alejaba pretendiendo olvidar todo el dolor que lo invadía.

* * *

**Sé que fue cortito, pls no me odien, prometo subir el prox capitulo el domingo :) o antes si tengo muchos comments jijiji :D**

**Ya casi ya casi llegamos al final! ;)**


End file.
